In One Week
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: In één week is het allemaal gedaan, dan zou de ellende en de pijn hun eindelijk verlaten .
1. Mist Twins

**Story Titel ! : In One Week**

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : In één week is het allemaal gedaan , dan zou de ellende end e pijn hun eindelijk verlaten .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Abuse & Death**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_De mist laat altijd een illusie zien van een tweeling _

_dragen beide de symbool van de mist ring _

_Ze zullen altijd samen zijn _

_De één neemt al de ellende, en de ander neemt alle pijn . _

_Ik weet nog toen ik een kind was, ik had nooit kunnen dromen voor vrijheid . Gevangen als een rat, zit ik in dezen kamer dat een cel was . Soms vraag ik me af wat doe ik als ik oversteek, in een blackout dan zie ik de boot van de dood . Zou ik in stappen en ontsnappen ? Maar dat klinkt zo zwak, maar moedige mensen kiezen liever de dood . Sinds ze weten dat ze dan verlost zijn, ook al is de dood erger . Maar ik kan het niet erger voorstellen dan dit ... Mijn cel deur gaat open en ik zie ze daar staan, ze hebben die ziek zoete glimlachen op hun gezicht . Ze hebben naalden vast, en kwamen op me af daar mee . Ik ben te moe om te rennen, ik ben te moe om er over te schelen . Ik voelde de pijn in mijn arm branden, als de naald in volle tempo in mijn vel kwam . Ik voelde al de pijn, en wist dat ik ging om vallen van de pijn . Als mijn wereld in zwart gaat van de vermoeid heid en pijn, wens ik dat ik dood kon gaan . _

_Ik ben hier ieder dag, ik weet niet waar ik hier ben . Ik wil weg van dezen plek, zo koud en alleen ik kan me niet bewegen . Als je alleen bent dan moet je denken, wat is er mis met mij ? Waarom kijken ze niet naar mij, ben ik onzichtbaar, ben ik lelijk, ben ik een monster ? Ze hebben een nieuwe dochter, ze is blijkbaar veel mooier en liever dan mij . Want ze rende altijd naar haar als ze valt, maar dat doen ze niet voor mij . Ik vraag me af waarom, ik vraag me af of er iets mis mee is . Toen ik een tekening maakte voor moedersdag, heeft mama een seconde naar de mijne gekeken . Maar toen ze die van mijn zusje zagen, was het wel een ander gezicht 's afdruk . Ze waren in de wolken met de tekening, ik zat dan alleen met mijn tekening in de kamer . Ik voel de kou over mijn schouders gaan, en vroeg maar één ding als ik in slaap gehuild ben . Waarom ben ik geboren ? _

* * *

**De eerste zin is van Mukuro en de onderste is van Chrome , sinds ze beide eigelijk de Mist Guardians zijn . Heb ik ze beide hier gezet .**

**Bye bye !**


	2. Cloud 's Heart

_Zo lang de wolken blijven hangen _

_Zullen ze altijd naar de vrijheid verlangen _

_Verspreiden en vormen dan als één _

_Een wolk staat altijd alleen _

_Ik kijk als de kinderen zitten te spelen, ze vragen me niet . Ik vraag het me af waarom, ze zeggen dat ik eng ben, en dan zeggen ze tegen de leerkrachten . Dat ik hun heb geslagen, terwijl dat ze van zelf vielen . Ik krijg dan altijd de leerkrachten op mijn kap, maar ik trek me er van niks aan . Maar mijn hart voelt zich breken, al jaren ben ik het aan het verbergen . Ik weet dat ik niet moet op geven, en dat ik sterker moet zijn . Dat ze zien dat ik ook een monster kan zijn, maar is het de reden die ik moet volgen . Ik weet het niet meer, ik ben zwak in hart terwijl ik als een ijs blok voor mijn vijand wil staan . Wie zal ik zijn als ik het niet goed kan doen ? Ik moet perfect zijn, dat willen ze allemaal zien . Ze verwachten geen angst, geen fouten, geen verkeerde beweging . Dat verwachten ze van mij, en maak me zelf sterker en hoger dan hun . Maar ... Dat maakt me nog steeds niet gelukkiger, als ik zo mijn familie zie die van me afdwalen . Hoor ik altijd het zelfde . _

_" Hij is niet mijn zoon ! " _

_" Iemand heeft mijn zoon vermoord, en nu is hij opgestaan als een zombie . "_

_" Iemand doet als of hij mijn broer is . " _

_" Hij is gewoon niet meer de persoon die ik kende ." _

_Allemaal zeggen ze het, en ze hebben misschien ook gelijk . Wie kan ik zijn als ik niet, mij zelf meer kan zijn ? Soms vraag ik me af als ik het recht heb om er te zijn ._

* * *

**Dit is Hibari 's Chapter ik hoop dat die goed is :D **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Rainy Smile

_Als druppels van de regen _

_Kan ik ze niet meer afvegen _

_Als een stervende traan _

_Waai ik weg van jou bestaan . _

_Ik glimlachte als het maar kan, mijn glimlach is mijn vriend en masker . Al die jaren lang, en we hebben elkaar nooit achter gelaten, ik kan niet zonder de masker . Hij is mijn drug en beschermt me van de pijn die op me word gegooid, ik weet nog toen ik niks voelde van de pijn . Ik denk ook niet dat ik dat woordje ken, maar toen mijn moeder gestorven was . In een auto ongeluk, brak mijn wereld en voelde mijn hart pijn doen . Ik hield vast en probeer het te laten genezen, ik hoopte dat het er niet uitvalt . Ik durf het papa niet te vragen, hij zou nog ellendiger voelen en zich zorgen maken over mij . Dat kan ik hem echt niet aan doen, iedereen heeft moeilijk met haar dood . Ik ook hoor alleen wil ik niemand zorgen laten maken . Toen mijn vader voorstelde om me een week van school te laten, had ik natuurlijk geweigert hij zal het weten . En dat moet ik verkomen, als ik naar school ging en over de straat liep . Kwam er een auto langs, en die heb ik niet opgemerkt . Maar als ik hem heb opgemerkt, zag ik een flits mijn moeder en dan was ze weg . Twee sterken armen hebben me optijd weg getrokken, als ik keek wie me van mijn moeder weg haalde . Zag ik vader naar me kijken, en ik keek met de ogen van ... Waarom heb je die auto me niet omver laten rijden ? _

* * *

**Het is Takeshi - Kun 's beurt ! Bij dezen heb ik lang moeten na denken .**

**Bye bye ! **


	4. Lighting Tears

_Door de donder ben ik gedoopt _

_Met al die dromen heb ik gehoopt _

_Dat ze merken als ik iets zeg _

_Maar ja ik als donder heb ik altijd pech _

_Ik ben een huilbaby dat weet ik, en weet je daar kan ik best tegen . Als ik huil zijn het nep tranen, mijn echten tranen zitten in me vast . Op gesloten omdat ik ze niet durf te laten zien, ze laten lelijke littekens achter . Ik kan ze voelen, ze willen breken ze prikken mijn ogen kapot . Maar ik kan ze niet laten gaan, daar ben ik niet goed genoeg voor . Het is voor verboden om mijn tranen te laten zien, ik ben de zoon van een mafia baas . En weet je ik ben er niet echt in om één zelf te worden, als ik dat zeg word ik de in kelder gegooid . En krijg ik klappen tot dat ik flauwval, ze laten me zelfs die stomme koeien pak aan doen . What the hell ? Kunnen ze zien dat ik het niet wil aan doen, ik voel me zo stom daar in . Als ik het uit wil doen, dwingen ze me terug er in en roepen ze tegen me . En zeggen dat ik een stomme koe ben, en dat ik als één moet uit zien en als zo één moet gedragen . Dat breekt me best, maar ik laat het niet merken . En laat de suffe kant van me zien, en haal allemaal grappen uit . Tot dat ik tever ging op een dag, en een mafia lid een pistool voor me hield . Ik dacht er aan wat gebeurd er als hij nou schoot, hij zei dat hij een einde aan mij zou maken . Dat de familie geen schande meer krijgt door mij, dat brak best mijn hart . Maar als hij ging schieten, stopte vader had en keek verwagelijk naar mijn richting . _

_" De stomme koe hebben we nog nodig, we zouden geen plezier meer hebben . Als hij nou een ongelukje kreeg . " Ze gingen lachent weg, na dat ze me nog paar klappen gaven . Ik keek naar de grond en dacht toen, waarom heb je nou niet geschoten ? _

* * *

**Ocharme Lambo - kun :( , de volgende chapter zal Gokudera komen !**

**Bye bye ! **


	5. Storm Cries

_Als een storm 's zijn woede _

_Zat ik in vrees op mijn hoede _

_Ze doen me pijn en ze liegen _

_Ik zou als een vogel hier weg willen vliegen _

_Ik zat alleen op de schommel, ik dacht na waar mijn moeder is . Waarom heeft ze me verlaten, dat hebben ze me niet verteld . Maar is het de moeite waard, om er naar te luisteren . Ik denk het niet want, ik voel me nog meer breken als ik er denk . Ik ben tweede geboren in de familie, als ik in het koude huis zit . Mijn zus is zeker weer in de keuken, ze is aardig en al maar ik denk dat ze me wilt vergiftigen . En vader laat dat ook nog toe, dus ik denk dat niemand om me geeft . Ik was geboren als een misluking, en dat weet ik hoor . Ik heb ze gehoord ze waren aan het praten over de vrouw, die me piano lessen gaf ze was zo aardig . Maar ze ging dood na mijn 3de verjaardag, ze vertelde de ergste waarheid dat ik hoopte . Dat het toch een leugen was ." Heb je het gehoord de moeder van jong meester Hayato is gestorven ." " Oh wat jammer , ze was zo aardig en speelde prachtig de piano . Ze waren zo schattig als ze samen piano speelde ." Ze hadden me niet opgemerkt, maar mijn zus blijkbaar wel . Ze kwam naar me toe, en wou haar hand op mij zetten . Maar als ik de hand zag, rende ik weg ik voelde tranen uit mijn ogen vallen . Als ik in mijn kamer kwam voelde ik meer tranen uit mijn ogen vallen, alles wat dicht bij me was gooide ik weg . Ik kan niet meer naar de mensen waar ik mee opgroeide niet meer aan kijken, zelfs mijn lievelings mentor hij is de zelfde als al die rest . Hij heeft gelogen hij heeft gelogen tegen mij over mijn moeder, als ik verder liep in de donkere huis . Dus wensde ik één ding, en die wens is nog steeds niet uitgekomen . Ik wensde dat ik nooit was geboren . _

* * *

**Ik vind het erg voor Hayato-chan , de vrouw die hem les kwam geven . En dan gestorven is als ze onderweg was , naar hem voor de lessen . En ontdekt dat het zijn moeder was :'( , volgende is Ryohei en we zijn bijna bij de einde ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	6. Dark Sunlight

_Mijn vuur is zo sterk als de zon _

_Maar ik wist dat het zo niet verder kon _

_Ik moet eens een keer gaan _

_En dan zou de licht niet meer bij me staan _

_Ik was extreem kind, ik hield van boksen als het maar kon . Mijn vader was een bokser, maar hij ging dood aan een hartaanval . En stierf in de ring waar hij bokste, toen ik later vertelde dat ik als papa wil worden . Verbiede moeder het mij, mijn zusje wilt niet dat ik ga vechten . Maar ik snapte het niet, je moet toch je dromen volgen ? Je moet toch ook je zelf en de gene waar je om geeft kunnen beschermen ? Papa deed dat, waar om heb je hem dan niet tegen gehouden ? Als hij het mag, dan mag ik het ook toch ? Ik ga soms stiekem alleen naar de trainings plaatsen waar ander kinderboksen, en zag ze ieder dag daar gaan . Maar als mijn zusje me betrapte dreigde ze me, om naar mama te gaan en het te zeggen . Ik weet niet maar het deed me pijn, dat mijn zusje niet in me gelooft . " Geloof je niet in je grote broer ." " Waag het niet te gaan boksen, concentreer je beter op ander dingen . " Zei ze als of ze de oudste is, en dat ik de jongste ben . En dat brak me ieders keer, als ik er aan dacht . Op een dag zag ik haar aangevallen worden, en ik schoot meteen de hulp aan . Maar toen de jongens weg liepen, en ik alleen was gebroken en al . Al wat ze deed was kwaad kijken en zei , " Je wilt een bokser worden, en je kunt je eigen nog niet eens beschermen ! " Riep ze en dat liet mijn wereld vallen in het donker, als ik wakker werd in het ziekenhuis . Was het enigste dat ik wist dat ik onder hoog huis arrest was, en dat ik onder streng toezicht werd gezet . En vroeg ik mezelf af, waarom geloven ze nou niet in mij ? _

* * *

**Ryohei - kun 's droom is kapot geschoten ! D: **

**Bye bye !**


	7. Broken Sky

_Ik als lucht ben de centrum _

_In dezen lege universum _

_Een traan viel van mijn één oog _

_Hij zag de gebroken regenboog _

_Ik was als kind altijd alleen, ik had geen vrienden of vriendinnen . Ze moesten me niet omdat ik niet als hun ben, ik kan moeilijk mee doen met sports, ik ben niet goed in proefwerken en al . Ik ben klunzig en ben vergeet achtig, en toch probeer ik ieders keer terug te komen . Ik klim omhoog maar ze laten me vallen, ze schreeuwen dat ik niet genoeg ben om één van hun te zijn . Maar ik wil dat ook niet, daar ben ik niet achterlijk genoeg voor . Ik ben misschien niet slim, maar ben heus niet dom om als hun te zijn . Ik zat altijd alleen in de klas, tot ik de 7 anderen ontmoete . Ze voelde het zelfde als ik, ze hadden allemaal een masker op . Als ik naar ieder van hun verhaal luisterde, was ik zelfs verbaast dat ze gewilligt zijn om naar de mijne teluisteren . We voelde elkaars steun, en beloofde bij elkaar te blijven . We waren één vrienden groep, één familie we vormde samen een regenboog . Maar als ik ontdekte dat ik moest verhuizen naar itailie, voelde ik mijn hart breken hun hart heb ik ook gehoord . En toen zei ik wat ik dacht dat ik nooit ging zeggen, want mama zegt ' als je een belofte houd, moet je ook er aan houden ' Dus als de school weer start, en je ziet ons de op de trappen lopen . Zoude we de volgende week er niet meer zijn ._

* * *

**Tsuna 's verhaal ! het is nog droeviger dan de rest ( vind ik toch ) !**

**Bye bye ! **


	8. In One Week

Het nieuws zwaaide als een vuur door de school, ambulance 's reden door de straten als ze 8 jongere . Mee droegen naar het ziekenhuis .

8 doods briefjes waren gevonden in hun boekentassen, die ze hebben achtergelaten .

_De mist laat altijd een illusie zien van een tweeling _

_dragen beide de symbool van de mist ring _

_**Ik heb het gevoel dat ik voor niks ben bestaan, en ik heb besloten de boot van de dood op ste stappen .**_

_Ze zullen altijd samen zijn _

_De één neemt al de ellende, en de ander neemt alle pijn . _

_**Soms vraag ik me af waren jullie gelukkig toen ik geboren was, als het niet zo is waarom ben ik dan geboren . **_

_Zo lang de wolken blijven hangen _

_Zullen ze altijd naar de vrijheid verlangen _

_Verspreiden en vormen dan als één _

_Een wolk staat altijd alleen _

_**Ieder heeft recht op iets, ook al is het niet wat jij wilt . Ik ben niet zo gelukkig, als het ieders keer door mijn hoofd spookt van ... Had ik het recht om er bij te zijn . **_

_Als druppels van de regen _

_Kan ik ze niet meer afvegen _

_Als een stervende traan _

_Waai ik weg van jou bestaan . _

_**Als ik het zo zie, zie ik mensen komen en gaan . Ik ben gekomen dus, zal ik ook maar gaan . **_

_Door de donder ben ik gedoopt _

_Met al die dromen heb ik gehoopt _

_Dat ze merken als ik iets zeg _

_Maar ja ik als donder heb ik altijd pech _

_**Als ik zo stomgenoeg was om te leven, zou ik als ik u was hebben geschoten . **_

_Als een storm 's zijn woede _

_Zat ik in vrees op mijn hoede _

_Ze doen me pijn en ze liegen _

_Ik zou als een vogel hier weg willen vliegen _

_**Liegen doet iedereen dat weet ik, maar ik zou niet liegen dat ik wensde dat ik nooit geboren was . **_

_Mijn vuur is zo sterk als de zon _

_Maar ik wist dat het zo niet verder kon _

_Ik moet eens een keer gaan _

_En dan zou de licht niet meer bij me staan _

_**Geloven is een groot woord dus, maakt het me klein dat je niet in mij hebt gelooft ? **_

_Ik als lucht ben de centrum _

_In dezen lege universum _

_Een traan viel van mijn één oog _

_Hij zag de gebroken regenboog _

_**Als ik dacht aan die eenzaam hoekje, zou ik weten dat hij nu alleen zal zijn . Maar op tegendeel van dat, zou hij als ik ook over gaan . **_

* * *

**Dit is ten einde van de Fanfic , hoe vonden jullie het ? Ik zou als ik tijd heb ook een english version maken :P en misschien een Sequel ! **

**Bye bye !**


End file.
